<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By Your Side by tenchsbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755846">By Your Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch'>tenchsbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mindhunter (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Licking, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Overstimulation, Playing Hooky, Riding, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, Undressing, Whipped Cream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill finally had a day off of work and you wanted to take advantage of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Tench/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By Your Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill finally had a day off of work and you wanted to take advantage of it.</p><p>Your obnoxious alarm went off, but instead of getting up to turn it off, you placed a pillow over your head, groaning. Five more minutes. You thought to yourself as the alarm blared on the nightstand beside you. It wasn’t until Bill let out a groan next to you that you finally reached for the alarm to turn it off. Your eyes adjusted to the sleeping man next to you. He felt your eyes on him. “What?” He groaned, keeping his eyes closed.</p><p>You squinted at him, “Why are you still here?” </p><p>He opened one eye, “good morning to you too.” He said sarcastically. </p><p>“No, I mean, why aren’t you at work?” You touched his arm, almost like you were trying to make sure he was actually there. </p><p>“It’s my day off.” He continued the conversation with closed eyes, but shifted his body so he could pull you into him. </p><p>“You didn’t tell me that.” You said into his chest. “Well, I still have to go to work today.” </p><p>You pushed your body away from him and he released a disgruntled moan. He shifted flat on his back as you stood up, collecting clothes from the closet and then going to change into the bathroom. </p><p>“I’ll take Brian to school.” You heard Bill proclaim from the bed. </p><p>“You don’t have to do that.” You announced back through the closed door. You quickly got dressed and opened the door to see Bill standing there. “Jesus,” you jumped. “You scared me.” </p><p>He stood in his white shirt and boxers, admiring your figure. He held his hands on your hips and pulled you into him, whispering, “call in sick today.” He kissed you before you could protest. </p><p>Your hand sat on his chest, “I can’t, Bill.” </p><p>“Just this once.” His lips travelled to the crook of your neck. You closed your eyes in bliss, taking in the moment. “I miss you, y/n.” </p><p>You sigh and reluctantly agree. “Fine.” He growled into your ear and spun you around, pushing you on your back onto the bed. </p><p>He leaned over your body, “God, I love you.” He breathed out. He pushed himself off of the bed, “call into work, I’ll go make breakfast.” He left the room in a robe while you climbed up on your knees and reached for the phone on the nightstand. You practiced a fake cough and scratchy voice while the phone rang. </p><p>“Hey, Dave, I’m sorry to do this,” You coughed. “But I must have caught a bug somewhere. I’m not going to be able to come into work today.” Silence on your end for a moment as your boss spoke back. “Yeah, it must be the same thing Jenny has.” You kept a laugh in your throat. “I’ll be back on Monday.” You exchanged goodbyes. </p><p>You couldn’t help but giggle when you hung up the phone. You met Bill in the kitchen. He looked up from the pancake mix he was whisking in a bowl, “so?” He asked. </p><p>You kissed him on the cheek, “I’m staying home.” You whispered in his ear. “I’ll set the table and then go wake up Brian.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Bill spoke as you pulled plates out of the cabinet. </p><p>You finished setting the table and walked down the hall to Brian’s room. “Brian, it’s time to wake up.” You said in your best motherly voice. You heard his tired groan from the bed and went to sit next to him. “Come on, your Dad made pancakes.” He peeked his head out of the covers. “I knew that would work.” </p><p>He put a smile on his face and held your hand to the kitchen. Brian slowly accepted you into his life after the divorce. Nancy agreed to hand over custody when she saw how happy Brian was with you and if she was honest with herself, she never saw Brian the same way after the “incident”, she called it. </p><p>“There he is!” Bill announced as Brian sat down at the table. </p><p>“Can I have whipped cream on mine?” He asked, excitedly. </p><p>Bill shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t see why not.” </p><p>While you went to the refrigerator to get the spray can of whipped cream out for Brian, Bill piled pancakes on Brian’s plate. You sat at the table and sprayed a spiral on the kid’s breakfast. “More.” He said, maintaining eye contact with his food. You smiled at him and obliged. “More.” He repeated.</p><p>“I think that’s enough, Brian.” Bill asserted and stacked pancakes on your plate. Brian frowned, but you sneaked an extra spray on the tip of the whipped cream tower. Bill shot you a look, but chuckled it off. Brian smiled at you and shoved a fork full of pancake into his mouth. </p><p>Bill cleaned up the pancake mess in the kitchen before sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee. “Alright, Brian, when you finish go brush your teeth and get dressed so we can get going to school.”  </p><p>Brian swallowed his last few bites of mostly whipped cream and washed it down with the remaining glass of milk in front of him. He got up from the table, leaving you and Bill in the kitchen alone. Bill had a smile on his face as he watched you. </p><p>“What?” Your face reddened. “Is there something on my face?” You brought a hand up to cover your mouth. </p><p>Bill chuckled, “no. I’m just happy you’re here.” Your face softened. “Brian’s happy you’re here too.” </p><p>“I’m ready.” Brian entered the room with his backpack around his shoulders. </p><p>You stood up to walk Bill and Brian to the door. You squatted to hug Brian. “I’ll see you after school, buddy.” You straightened back up to meet Bill. “And I’ll see you in a little bit.” Your eyes darted to his lips but he left the house before you could send the message from your brain to your body to kiss him. You watched from the doorway as they got in the car and drove away from the street. </p><p>You had about twenty minutes before Bill would be back, depending on the traffic. You had enough time to go back to your shared room and hunted for your lacy lingerie. You had never worn it for him before. It was meant for a special occasion, but your schedules were so out of sync that you had forgotten about it. You had settled for plain missionary position sex too many times. </p><p>You found the two piece set and placed it against your clothes, admiring it in the mirror. You hoped that Bill would like it. You stripped out of your work clothes and replaced your under garments with the fancier materials. You pulled your silky robe over your body, feeling less exposed. You toyed with your hair, tried to part it in different ways when you heard the front door open and the sigh exit from Bill’s lungs. </p><p>“Y/n?” Bill called out. </p><p>“Back here.” You announced. </p><p>When you were satisfied with your look, you opened the door just as Bill was entering the bedroom. He stopped in his tracks when his eyes rested on yours. “Wow.” He breathed out. He stood in the doorway in his golf pants and a tight dark blue polo shirt tucked into his belt. His matching eyes ran up and down your body. </p><p>“You like it?” You blushed.  </p><p>“You look amazing.” </p><p>He reached his hands out and your hips were drawn to his grip like a magnet. His lips met yours. You embraced him in a passionate kiss before he strung along a path of quick pecks to your neck while your hand rested on the back of his neck and fidgeted with the soft grey hairs. You dragged your hands down his chest and stopped just above his belt. He pulled your body closer by the hips and his bulge pressed against your stomach. You squeezed your hand down past his belt and cupped his bulge through his golf pants. He moaned into your mouth and you felt his bulge grow under your touch. He pushed you away gently, “Hold that thought.” He backed out of the room with a mischievous grin on his face. </p><p>You stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment, but went to sit on the edge of the bed when Bill took longer than you expected. You crossed your legs and held yourself upright by your arms. You were adjusting your robe when Bill’s figure distracted you. He had his hand behind his back while he slowly approached you. “What is that?” You asked, trying to peek behind his back. He didn’t reveal the surprise until he was towering over you. He displayed the spray can of whipped cream in his hands. “Seriously?” You scoffed. </p><p>He shrugged his shoulders, “Come on, you’re always talking about how you want to.. what is it? Spice things up?” </p><p>He smirked. He sprayed a small spiral on the tips of his first two fingers and held it to your mouth. “You should have brought the paprika then.” You joked. </p><p>“That’s funny.” He didn’t laugh, but he held onto his playful demeanor. “Now, suck.” He commanded. </p><p>You looked up at him and bit your lip before sticking your tongue out to lick the two welcome fingers. You tasted the salt on his skin and felt the smooth of his fingernails. Your lips closed around the fingers you  sucked in the whipped cream. You forced your tongue to spread the fingers apart inside your mouth. You swallowed around his fingers before releasing them from your mouth. Bill didn’t notice his mouth mirroring the movements of your own. </p><p>“My turn.” You took the cold can out of Bill’s hands, snapping him out of his trance. He wasn’t aware that you would be taking turns, but he eagerly sacrificed the whipped cream. “Take your shirt off.” You encouraged, tilting to tip of the can to spray a small dot of whipped cream on your finger while Bill busied himself taking his dark blue shirt off. You swallowed down the sweet cream. You stood up, face to face with Bill. The next short spray of the whipped cream was shot out onto the base of Bill’s throat. The cold substance gave him goosebumps and sent shivers down his spine. Even more so when your tongue ran across the skin, lapping up the sweet topping. He couldn’t help but close his eyes, heightening the sense of touch of your warm tongue on his skin. </p><p>He only opened his eyes again when he heard the sound of the whipped cream being sprayed and felt you start a small line on his lower chest. You used your finger to spread it further down, stopping below his belt, acknowledging the bulge in his pants before averting your gaze back up to his eyes. </p><p>“I thought we were taking turns.” He joked. </p><p>He braced himself for a snide remark about how that would take away the fun or something, but you caught him off guard and your lips met his skin for the second time. This time, your lips and tongue danced along his smooth skin until you were once again, sitting on the bed. There were still stripes of faded white cream and saliva on his body, but you were focused on something else. The tent in his pants. </p><p>Bill stayed standing in front of you, holding your cheek in his hand as you began undoing the button and zipping down his pants. You pulled them down with his boxers. He was so covetous and slipped his pants off of his ankles. He wanted your mouth on his thick, hard cock, or at least your hand, something to relieve some of the built up tension. </p><p>You wanted to taste him just as much as he wanted you to, but you were a tease. Something he knew about you all too well. “Now, it’s your turn.” You painted a smirk on your face. You shook the can before handing it back to Bill. </p><p>He wanted to groan in disappointment, or maybe frustration, but the wanton look on your face made him disregard his own hot discomfort. He requested that you take off your thin robe, leaving you in your lingerie. He kept his eyes on his target. He sprayed a small dot on between your breasts. Some of it fell down and it couldn’t have worked out better because now he could take off your bra. After he removed your bra, he pushed you back onto the bed. You released a high pitched gasp, biting your lip as leaned over you and licked the whipped cream between your breasts. He wasn’t done when the dessert was gone. Bill’s tongue left a wet trail on your chest and to the softer skin of your breasts. He was gentle, kissing and sucking on your skin. Bill loved to leave little bruises on your skin, but he had to be careful where he put them. You let your fingers run through his gray hair while he sucked on your nipple. You felt the scraping of his teeth on the sensitive skin and you arched your back, wanting more contact. His fingers teased your other nipple and then switched sides, providing the same care with the other. You quietly moaned underneath him. </p><p>“Is it my turn yet?” As much as you enjoyed the sensual attention, you wanted to touch him some more. Or maybe you just wanted some more whipped cream. </p><p>Bill pulled away from your breasts with swollen, wet lips. “You’re not enjoying this?” He kissed the space between your breasts while you thought of an answer.</p><p>“I am.” You moaned, “but I want to do something for you too.” You never could decide if you liked being satisfied by Bill or satisfying him more. </p><p>“Then by all means…” He pulled his body away from yours. “What would you like to do?” </p><p>You sat yourself up on your arms. You smirked, “What did you do with the can?” He grabbed it from one side of you. The can was no longer cold. He gave it a shake and handed it to you. </p><p>You put a smile on your face when you took it in your hands. “Lay back.” You told him. He followed your instructions. You held the can of whipped cream upside down and painted a trail from Bill’s balls to the tip of his twitching cock. The feeling of the foamy topping on his cock sent chills down his spine. You set the can on the nightstand, trying to avoid touching Bill’s cock just yet. </p><p>Bill’s eyes focused on your face, watching you lower your head to his groin. He hissed when you licked up the white topping in one swipe of your tongue. Bill was mesmerized by the way your mouth moved in anticipation. You licked up more of the whipped cream from his cock and spent time sucking at the skin on his balls. “Oh, fuck.” He moaned when your lips left his balls and wrapped around his stiff cock. Bill watched as you bobbed your head up and down. If you were at an angle where you could look up at him, you would see a perfect balance of arousal and adoration. </p><p>Your hand gripped around his cock. It was still wet from the melted whipped cream. Bill released moans and breathy moans that sent a wave of pleasure to your core. You felt yourself becoming more and more wet and you couldn’t hold back from touching yourself anymore. Your hand snaked down inside of your panties and you began to rub your clit. </p><p>Bill only noticed when he felt that you were moaning more than usual for a regular blowjob and the sight of you touching yourself, becoming so aroused with his cock in his mouth, was almost enough to make him finish in your mouth right away. He tangled his hand in your hair, not quite pushing you down, but applying enough pressure so that he wasn’t following your movements. He couldn’t help but buck his hips up and feel his cock go deeper into your throat. His moans became incoherent, but he was able to warn you that he was getting close. “Fuck…” he breathed out. “I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that.” His face was red and you could see a couple beads of sweat on his forehead. </p><p>You slowed you strokes and pulled your swollen lips away from Bill’s stimulated member, continuing to jerk him off. His cock was gleaming from your spit and it was very red. “I want you to cum in my mouth.” You told him and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his cock. He moans at your words and the return of your lips to his throbbing cock. You continued rubbing your clit, causing you to moan and send vibrations through Bill’s cock. Your other hand gently squeezed and massaged his tight balls. You struggled to keep your eyes open as you felt your orgasm getting closer. Bill could tell you were close by the sounds of your increasing moans. You pulled your hand away from your clit, losing your orgasm, when you felt the first spurt of Bill’s cum hit your tongue. He lifted his hips up off the bed, trying to bury his cock deeper in your mouth, holding your head in place with a fistful of you h/l, h/c hair. Some of his cum, spills out of your mouth, despite your efforts to swallow the salty substance. You pulled your lips off of his swollen head with a ‘pop.’ You licked your lips and wiped your wet chin with the back of your hand. </p><p>When Bill opens his eyes, he finds you straddling him, your clothed cunt rubbing against his sensitive cock. He pulls you in for a passionate kiss. You reach one of your hands down between your bodies and softly stroke his cock, bringing him back to full hardness. “Did you cum?” Bill asked when you pulled away from the kiss.</p><p>“No,” you answer simply, “but I was close.” </p><p>You rolled your hips against him. Bill gripped the sides of your panties and pulled them down your thighs. You finished taking them off, one leg after the other. You held his cock against your entrance, rubbing it against your slick. “Fuck,” Bill drawled out as you sank down onto his cock. His dick filled your tight, wet cunt. He leaned up to press his lips to your breasts, licking over a hard nipple as you rolled your hips with him. Your hand clasped at the back of his head, running your fingers through his short, damp hair. He bucked his hips up to you in a feverish manner, like he couldn’t get close enough. His hands moved in the same heated passion against your back. </p><p>Your moans filled the room at such a volume that you were sure even your neighbors would be able to hear you. The wet sounds between your hips were almost as loud as Bill’s hungry grunts. The bed posts hit against the wall in opposition to Bill’s thrusts  and if you weren’t so careless to anything besides yours and Bill’s pleasure at the moment, you’d have worried that there would be punctures in the walls. </p><p>Bill ducked his head in order to give your tits loving kisses. His head followed the movements of your chest as you continued to bounce yourself in his lap, matching his thrusts. Each push into your core was enough to still the breath in your lungs. The way your hips rolled against his, you didn’t need a hand to play with your clit. You felt yourself getting close and you had to bury your face in Bill’s neck to muffle your whimpers, which he didn’t mind because he could still hear your moans in his ear. </p><p>“Yes, keep going. I’m gonna… Oh.” You tried to prepare Bill for your release around him, but your orgasm surged through you before you could finish the sentence, so instead you announced the action. “I’m cumming!” Your pussy clenched around him tightly. You held onto Bill through your orgasm, trying to ride it out on his cock, but you were going too slow. </p><p>He held onto your hips, guiding you to continue slamming down on his thighs. He was in control now. Your cunt involuntarily clenching around him. “Think you can cum again, baby?” He knew how you were going to respond before he even asked the question, but he was determined to drive out another orgasm from you. He wouldn’t have asked, but he was feeling a little selfish. He wanted you to try so that he could finish inside of you.</p><p>You whimpered back. “I don’t know.” You sighed out, speeding up the roll of your hips against his. You dipped your head down to embrace him in a deep kiss. The taste of the salty sweat from his lips lingered on your tongue and if you weren’t having sex right now, the action would probably be disgusting. You brought a hand up to your tits, pinching your nipples and squeezing the soft skin.</p><p>Bill held onto you, making you fuck yourself on him. He threw his head back, partially in pleasure and partially to arch his back to try and get his cock deeper in you. The new repeating thrusts were hitting your g-spot with just the right amount of force, bringing you close to orgasm again, your walls squeezing his thick and heavy cock. “Fuck, that’s it.” He groaned, opening his eyes that had been shut tightly a second before. “You feel so good.” His arm circled your waist, holding onto you tightly like he was afraid somehow you’d slip away from him.</p><p>“Oh, fuck me, Bill.” You were getting closer and closer with every buck of his hips. </p><p>“Touch yourself.” He ordered.</p><p>And you obeyed. Your middle finger found your clit and you rubbed it fervently, bringing yourself closer to orgasm. Bill fucked up into you so hard and your cunt tightened.  “It’s too much. I can’t—” The words left your mouth, you were sure of it, but neither one of you changed your actions to fit the phrase. Melodious moans exited your lips and you came around him again, this orgasm stronger than the last. Only, that wasn’t the only thing that made this orgasm different. You squeezed your eyes shut and felt the a gush of liquid splash out of your, pushing at and spilling around Bill’s cock. You soaked his cock and the juices that dripped down his member, fell between his thighs, wetting the sheets of your bed. </p><p>Your hips continued to be pulled down onto his cock as you both rode out your orgasm again. He couldn’t even breathe out a warning before his warm, sticky cum flooded your insides, spilling out around his cock. How one person could cum so much, you’d never understand, but you didn’t need to. All you knew, it felt amazing that you squeeze it out of him. His cock twitched as he finished spilling his seed inside of you. </p><p>Your body jerked on top of him in the aftermath of your orgasm. Once you got the familiar tap on your thigh that meant Bill’s cock was too sensitive and overworked to feel himself inside of you anymore, you lifted yourself off him and fell in exhaustion onto your side of the bed. Bill turned to his side, brushing wet hair out of your eyes to look at your flushed face. “Did you… squirt?” He asked you and you felt the heat on your face deepen from pink to red.</p><p>Catching your breath, you said, “Yeah… I think so.” </p><p>“I didn’t know you could do that.” The look in his eyes changed from surprise back to the lustful look they were earlier. </p><p>“Me either,” you admitted and your face was finally going back to a normal color when you realized Bill wasn’t judging you. He wasn’t not judging you either though. He was studying you. Examining you. You felt small under his gaze. “We should get up.”</p><p>His eyes were focused on your lips, but his own felt attracted to your neck. “Yeah, we should.” He said in between wet kisses. He moved over you.</p><p>You smile at him, preparing for your hit. “Another round? Are you sure you’re up for that?” You teased him, but if his hardening cock was any indication, he was more than ready for another release. </p><p>He chuckled darkly against your chest. “Oh, I’ll show you. But first,” He kissed a trail down to your pussy. He licked a swipe up to your clit, making you shiver underneath him. “I want to make you cum like that again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>